Beyblade:Age of Metal
its an rp that takes place in a time during shotgun steel spanning four and a half years in the rp and literally feel free to join here's the base for every plot yep anyway now for season one beys and characters make them up yep Lefty beys more of them do whatever put them in Season one Characters/Beys rp on episodes with * on them Season one Characters/Beys Mikey Flying Draco Joshua Hamiki Boom Pegasus(Evolves to Universal Pegasus) Kenta Yumiya Flash Sagittario Wild beys Season one Episode one:"The battle like two Ginkas" Mikey:(eating a burger) Joshua: Hi Whoever You Are! my Names Joshua. Mikey: hi im Mikey Draco:(spinning on table next to the burger) Joshua:Meet My Bey, Boom Pegasus. Joshua: -Shows Mikey Boom Pegasus.- Mikey:Cool! Mikey:(points at Draco)That's my Bey Flying Draco! Draco:(bounces for no reason) Mikey:That's why it's called FLYING Draco Joshua:Cool! lets Be Friends. Joshua: Finish Up Your Burger, Because i Wanna see How powerful You Are, By Battling! Mikey:*finishes burger and grabs Draco Narrator:Joshua And Mikey Went To A Stadium. Joshua:3....2....1...*With Mikey* Let it Rip! Draco:*spinning left soaring ten feet into the air and lands a devastating blow then spins Right Joshua:No Pegasus! Pegasus:*Lands Safe.* Joshua: Good, GO NOW, UPPER MODE! Pegasus: *Switches To Upper Mode and Knocks Draco in the Air.* Draco: *Spins left again while in the air and lands a blow To increase its spin power doing the same to Pegasus.* Mikey:A left spinning bey hitting a right spinning bey can increase power of bolth beys! Draco: *Starts rapidly changing the direction it spins.* Joshua: This guy sure is strong, Whatever. PEGASUS, SUPERNOVA SMASH! Pegasus: *Pegasus Has a yellow aura and starts coming at draco at full speed.* Draco: *Lets Pegasus hit but the hit as no effect on Draco, Pegasus on the other hand starts uncontrollably bouncing all over the stadium* Joshua:Pegasus! just Go In Attack/spin steal mode! Pegasus: *Goes in Attack/Spin Steal mode but kinda still bounces around, Then It uses its bounce out of the Stadium to Use Diving supernova smash.* Draco: *Spins left then starts to fly with an intense spin speed But leaves an illusion of itself on the ground* IllusionDraco: *Copies self everywhere Joshua: Awww... shucks, what do I Do? Pegasus: *Diving down still and is close to the ground.* Joshua: *Sees sun shining on one of the dracos.* Thats it! Pegasus: *Reaims at the one that has sun shineing on draco.* IllusionDracos: *fly into mimic the sun's reflection and fly out* Mikey:is this the real one? *sends a fake with a rock caught in a strong current of air made by the real draco* Dracos:*Fly upward and then aim at Pegasus unseeable items in all the illusions* Mikey: Special Move:Draco Lizard Fly Trap! Dracos:*Fly at Pegasus intensely, At a speed too fast to dodge all of them* Narrator: Draco's special move knocks beys into the ground stopping spin of the opponent the battle has been won Dracos:*Stop Pegasus from spinning by Driveing Pegasus into the ground the real Draco is revealed* Draco:*Fly's up a little appearing to be a victory dance Mikey:Good battle it was fun. Joshua: Thanks, thank you for battling me, Because, Im gonna train even more with My Pegasus, And I'm gonna keep on battling and training until i surpass... The Legendary Blader;Gingka Hagane! Anyways, thanks for battling me. Kenta Yumiya:*walks up to the battlefield appearing confused* Episode two:Wild beyblade attack Kenta:um hi have either of you seen this bey? *shows picture of unknown bey* it's been zooming around an- Mikey:wait THATS A WILD BEY!!! Draco:*spins slightly in Mikey's loose grip* Kenta:a what? Mikey: it all went down at koma village --FLASHBACK WITH GINKA DURING A BATTLE-- Ginka:*Wins* Mikey: wild beyblades attacked before anyone could say anything Random Person:AHHHH!!!! FLAMING BEYBLADE ATTACK!!! Mikey and Ginka: what? Wild Beyblades: *Use random moves and knock over a tree,a watermelon,a bowl of cookies,an unused tent,and a bowl of fruit* Mikey:AHHH Wild Draco:*fly's into mikey's hands* Ginka and Storm Pegasus: *fighting wild beys* Mikey: this bey looks nice *launches draco* Wild Draco:Bursts Forward and spins away at the other wild beys till it and Storm Pegasus are the only ones left standing --FLASHBACK END-- Narrator: Back at A Random forest.... Joshua: *Falls Down and Gets back up again.* I Must not give up, I must never give up until i beat mikey and surpass Gingka Hagane, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!! *Launches bey into a very strong boulder and breaks the boulder.* Pegasus: *Wobbles and a star fragment hits it.* Joshua: Huh?! Pegasus: *Turns into Universal Pegasus.* Joshua: Pegasus! you Evolved! Pegasus: *Goes into Joshuas hand.* Random Person: RUN THERE COMING!!! Joshua: What the?! Wild beys:*appear and then catch fire and attack everything* Joshua:Maybe this is a good time to test out Pegasus's new Power! GOOOO PEGASUS!! *Launches it* Pegasus: *Rams into one of the beys very fast but more of the wild beys attack it.* Joshua: Push them away, Pegasus! Pegasus: *Pushes them Away and Does something like stormbringer, Except faster, and pushes them 2 km away, Then, Wobbles. and then, Goes to joshuas Hand.* Joshua: Pegasus's attack mode is extremely powerful! But it runs out of stamina quickly when i tell it to go full power. Draco: *Has wild beys chasing it than turns around full speed, knocking out the wild beys.* Mikey: *comes out of a bush with kenta* Joshua: Mikey?! What are you doing here? Mikey: Long story. but the wild beys are back! Kenta: The beys Spin on their own, they have these scratches that make them spin if the wind comes. Draco: *Imitates a wild bey and crushes a strong boulder.* Episode three* Joshua: *Follows mikey and Kenta.* *Leafs flutter around* Mikey:*sends out draco while shredding a leaf with his fist(similar to beyblade that episode of metal masters)* Draco: *shreds a leaf than blows up a rock* Mikey: *grabs draco out of the air* Kenta: *looks surprised* how did you do that Mikey: I focused all my power into one point *100 wild beys appear* Mikey: Must have been blown by that rock i blew up *launches draco* Draco: *uses lizard fly trap and all the beys start bouncing and weakening each other* Mikey:wait a few seconds before you launch or your beys will do that Draco: *spins left and copies self 100 times* Wild beys: *charge at clone with a piece of rock shaped like a fusion wheel* Kenta: *launches bey* Wild beys: *get pushed away* Mikey: Whats that? *points at fusion wheel rock* Joshua: I Dont know, It Looks ancient.